


♦ And Then Take Love's True Form

by EvelynLawliet



Category: Shrek (2001), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Dragons, Fluff and Angst, Hybrids, M/M, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By night one way, by day another<br/>Thus shall be the norm<br/>Till you receive true love's kiss<br/>then, take love's true form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ And Then Take Love's True Form

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have my computer back, but I stole my father's to write and post this crossover. I'm not even sure if it's called a crossover, since there are no Shrek characters here, but the story is based on the movie. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it! :3

Dean just couldn’t believe that was fucking happening. Not only had he lost his land to those stupid fairytale creatures, now he also had to endure a guy with horns all the way to the tower under the dragon’s keep. And you know what’s worse? After he reached the goddamn tower, he’d have to save the fucking prince to marry Lord Balthazar. But that was just his luck, wasn’t it? To be stuck in the middle of nowhere when he could simply be enjoying the rising of the moon.

“Are we there yet?” Moose-guy asked as Dean stared ahead, getting even more annoyed with the question. Stupid hybrids.

“No, Moose, we’re not,” he growled, his tail waving angrily behind him.

So what if he was a hybrid as well? At least he had wolf ears, and not those freaking antlers.

Moose pouted at him. “I told you already, my name’s _Sam_ ,” he reminded Dean for the hundredth time since they left Lawrence. Boy, that guy knew how to get his ass kicked.

Taking a deep breath to stop his eyes from turning red – something they did when he got extremely mad or excited – and pressing his ears strongly against his head, Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. What did he do to deserve this shit?

“Yeah, I got that,” the wolf said from between clenched teeth, looking to the ground so that he wouldn’t have to see yet another bitch face, because he really didn’t know if he would be able to stand it without ripping Moose’s throat apart.

A gasp from his left made him raise his head once again. Sam was gaping at the sight in front of them and, when Dean turned to look at it, he couldn’t exactly blame him. A river filled with lava was underneath a bridge made out of poor wood that certainly looked like it would crack.

Swallowing the slight fear that made his tail twitch nervously, Dean started towards the bridge, only to be stopped by a giant hand on his shoulder. He turned back to see a wide-eyed Sam staring at him. “You’re not really going there, are you?”

Smiling fondly, Dean put both hands on Sam’s shoulders. “Of course not, Sammy,” he said softly, rounding the Moose and starting to push him towards the wooden passage as well. “ _We_ are,” Dean clarified.

Sam struggled a lot, and begged him not to do that because he was too young to die, which only granted him the answer of an eye roll. They made it halfway before Sam grabbed the ropes by each side of the bridge so tightly that not even Dean’s wolf strength could push him from there.

“Come on, dude, we’re already in the middle of the bridge, we can’t go back now!” the green-eyed pointed out.

Shaking his head fearfully, Sam whined. “No, this is suicide! Oh my God, that’s it, I’m dead. This is my end. Goodbye, world, I should never have come all this way!”

Huffing a breath, Dean pushed Sam again. “Finally something we agree on. Can we keep on going now, or are you gonna bitch a little more?”

Licking his lips, Sam slowly but surely let go of the ropes and started walking again, Dean shoving him the last few steps when he threatened to run back to the other side. Once out of the bridge, the Moose touched his hair, chest and legs, laughing surprised.

“I’m alive!” Sam yelled to the Heavens.

Patting his back, Dean started walking inside the dark castle, which was only lightened by a few candles. “Congratulations, princess,” he teased, getting himself another pout.

At least fifteen minutes went by before Dean saw someone. The guy was standing facing a wall and had blonde hair that slightly reminded the wolf of Sam’s, only shorter. A frown formed itself on Dean’s features when he realized there was something off about that guy. He wasn’t running, moving, or, apparently, even breathing.

Sam took a few steps towards the man and Dean took in way too late the shadows against the wall. The blonde man turned towards them, his hazel eyes burying into their souls as his wings extended. One second he was a normal guy, and the other he was already the monster they were there to fight.

“Dragon!” Sam yelled and ran to the right as fast as he could, fire following him. The dragon decided the Moose’s yelling was interesting and went after him, giving Dean the chance to go the other way, where a staircase led to where certainly the prince would be, still asleep.

As Sam kept on distracting the dragon, Dean ran as fast as he could, only stopping when his ragged breathing mixed itself with wind. He looked to the left to see a window facing another at least 32 feet away. The wolf saw a mop of black hair flying inside the room and realized that was the tower the prince was kept. Of fucking course he had to have gone the other way completely.

Mentally, he calculated the distance down from the tower where he found himself to the ground, getting to the conclusion that there were at least 200 feet. His heart was beating faster than ever, but if they had a chance of rescuing the prince, that was it. Taking a deep breath, the wolf stepped on the tower’s window and shook himself, repeating under his breath that he could do it, the distance wasn’t that big; he had already jumped bigger ones.

But back then someone’s life wasn’t depending on him.

Focusing his eyes, he adjusted his helmet and curled his tail up into his shirt, not wanting to scare the prince right away. Way too many people already feared him, he didn’t need yet another one to do so. With a last steadying breath, Dean jumped, reaching the wall on the other side and climbing the small distance up to the other tower, rolling into the room and groaning at the pain underneath his nails, where he had clawed into the wall.

“Man, I _definitely_ didn’t sign up for this shit,” he murmured to himself, shaking his head and rubbing his back as he stood up and turned around.

And then everything stopped.

Holy mother fucking shit, that guy was _hot_.

Dean’s breath got caught in his throat and he bit his bottom lip, taking slow steps towards the prince lying on the silky bed. He carefully approached the sleeping man, taking in his beautifully toned skin and his gorgeous dark hair. His eyes couldn’t stop but trailing down and Dean suddenly felt the urge to kiss those dry lips and wet them with his own tongue.

That was when he remembered what he was doing there.

Right, Lord Balthazar.

“Uh, Prince Castiel?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nothing, the prince just kept sleeping. Dean thought about shaking him, but couldn’t find it in himself to do it. So, instead, he ran the back of his hand against the prince’s slightly stubble, trailing it down to his neck. Castiel moved into the touch, but was still apparently asleep, and Dean had no fucking idea how to wake him up.

 _Kiss him_ , a voice in the back of his head insisted on telling him. He caught sight of his sharp nail against Castiel’s neck, though, and immediately removed his hand. Dean was a monster, nothing else, and the bad guy doesn’t get the princess. Or prince, whatever.

“Wake up, Cas!” Dean yelled.

The prince sat on the bed startled, his eyes glaring up at Dean as his chest moved up and down. For a second, the wolf found himself entranced. Those were the bluest, most beautiful eyes he had ever fucking seen, and again he felt the urge to kiss him.

“You were supposed to kiss me!” Castiel told him in a deep, annoyed voice, like he had just read Dean’s thoughts.

Clearing his throat, Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, your highness, I didn’t have time to take the knight course back home,” he said with a small shrug.

A loud roar from somewhere downstairs sounded and Dean remembered Sam. “Well, you should have. You did not even slay the dragon!” the prince accused, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Rolling his eyes, Dean took Castiel’s hand and hauled him up from the bed, pulling him towards the door and running into it, breaking the wood into pieces. “It’s in my to-do list, don’t get your panties on a twist,” Dean defended himself, catching with the corner of his eyes as Castiel gaped at him.

“You just destroyed my door,” the blue-eyed said in an amused tone.

“As far as I hear, you’ll not be using it any time soon,” the wolf reminded him, turning right where he could hear Sam’s whining.

“Can I at least know the name of my rescuer?”

Dean was really glad for wearing a helmet, because he was 100 percent sure that he was blushing. “Uh, Dean, my name’s Dean,” he told the prince, looking back to see Castiel’s expression sweeten.

Summoning strength from God knows where, Castiel forced Dean to stop, tugging at his arm. The wolf turned around, ready to yell at him how his Moose was almost becoming dragon’s lunch when he saw Castiel offering him a handkerchief. Dean just stared at him for a moment.

“Please accept this favor as a symbol of my gratitude,” Castiel said with a small smile and softness to his eyes that had Dean blushing again.

“Uh, okay, thanks,” he stuttered, only to start running again once he heard a scream.

“Please, I’m too young to die!” Sam cried from behind the wall to the left.

Dean and Castiel reached the dragon’s room and the prince took a step back, slightly trembling at the sight of his keeper. The wolf turned towards him, taking both of the prince’s hands in his and looking right into his eyes.

“It’s okay, I’m not gonna let him hurt you,” Dean promised him.

After a moment’s hesitation, Castiel nodded, some kind of determination taking place inside his blue orbits. They turned back to the scene, only to see the dragon frowning at Sam, who had decided to try a new approach.

“No, really, I mean it, your eyes are freaking awesome! And those scales? They’re pretty, too! But I’m sure every Moose tells you that, right?” he asked with a nervous laughter, and the dragon’s eyes turned softer as he blew heart-shaped smoke into Sam’s face.

“Actually, you’re the first,” the dragon answered.

Dean turned to Castiel with raised eyebrows. “He talks?” the wolf whispered, getting only a nod as a reply. Castiel clung to his back, hiding his face against his shoulder and Dean swallowed hard.

“No way! With a dragon as pretty as you?” Sam continued.

The dragon blushed slightly, waving Sam aside. “Oh, stop it you! And the name’s Gabriel, if you’re asking.” He grinned with enormous teeth and Sam bit his lips, throwing Dean a desperate glance that screamed ‘help’.

Nodding slightly, Dean took Castiel in his arms bridal style, making the prince gasp at him like that was the last thing he was expecting him to do, which, probably, it was. The dragon’s eyes drew back to them, giving Sam the chance to run towards the exit. Dean didn’t waste a second on running as fast as he could back into the room where they had come from, looking for another exit.

“There!” Castiel told him, pointing to the right. Dean followed his directions, wincing every time the dragon’s fire got too close to them.

He had to think about some way to stop Gabriel from running after them, especially now that he was pissed about how Dean and Castiel had interrupted his romantic time with Sam. The wolf looked around and saw the only thing that could save their lives: a wooden chandelier in the perfect shape of a collar, with an iron chain attached to it.

The prince’s hands tightening on his shirt told him that he had the same idea, and Dean took a deep breath before aiming his sword and throwing it upwards to the chandelier. He really doesn’t know how he had gotten lucky enough for the dragon to ran under it exactly when the wooden piece fell from the ceiling, placing itself around Gabriel’s neck.

No matter how hard the dragon tried to free himself, he couldn’t, mainly because iron burned dragons’ scales and, if he so much as touched it, he’d be dead by the next sunrise. Relieved, Dean ran even faster than before, still holding Castiel on his arms. They met Sam in front of the castle and continued to run until it was out of sight.

Only then did Dean let Castiel go, and only because Sam was looking funny at him. The prince looked like he was about to argue before remembering himself and clearing his throat. They were back in the woods Sam and Dean had walked by in their way to the castle. Two more days and they’d be back in Lawrence, where Lord Balthazar would take Castiel’s hand in marriage. Strangely, something about that sentence didn’t sound right to Dean.

“Can I know now who the knight who so bravely saved me from my imprisonment is?” the prince asked, looking at Dean.

“I told you my name already,” Dean reminded him, raising an eyebrow.

Castiel smiled sweetly at him, a slight blush taking place on his cheeks. “I mean for you to take off your helmet. After all, you still owe me a true love’s kiss.”

The wolf choked. Wait, what? “Uh, sorry, but I’m really _not_ your true love.”

“And you should be glad for it,” Sam added, making Dean glare at him.

A confused expression crossed Castiel’s face and he turned his head to the side a little, looking… Well… Adorable. “I do not understand. You rescued me from the dragon’s keep; you are obviously my true love, are you not?”

Dean laughed a little, shaking his head and kicking a rock on the ground. “Sorry to break it to you, pal, but I’m only a delivery boy. I’m taking you back to Lord Balthazar in Lawrence,” he told the prince.

Apparently, Castiel thought it was a joke, because he looked from Sam to Dean repeatedly, waiting for one of them to laugh. When neither of them did so, he walked a little into the wolf’s space. “Take off your helmet,” Castiel commanded.

Afraid the prince would be afraid of him, or disappointed, Dean shook his head, taking a step behind and placing his hands in front of his chest. “Look, Cas, I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”

The prince followed Dean back, his eyes hardening. “I told you to take it off,” he told him menacingly.

Throwing Sam a desperate glance much like the one the Moose had given him not ten minutes ago and only getting a shrug in response, Dean looked back at the blue-eyed. “Cas, you’re not gonna…”

“I said now!” Castiel yelled.

“Alright!” Dean shouted back. “Alright, just… Alright.”

After having taken a deep breath, Dean slowly took his helmet off and twitched his ears, sliding his tail from under his shirt. Castiel’s eyes grew impossibly wider and he just stared at Dean for the first few seconds. The blonde raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’re… You’re a wolf hybrid,” Castiel said in an accusatory tone.

Dean threw the helmet aside and started walking towards the woods. “Yeah, sorry to disappoint,” the green-eyed spit.

The only reassurance that Sam and Castiel were following him after that was the sound of their heavy footsteps.

-~-

Dean heard Castiel shivering from the cold for about fifteen minutes before he decided to do something about it. The sun was beginning it’s descend and the wind was already blowing harder, but the wolf never had problems with it. So he took his leather jacket off and put it around the prince’s shoulders, averting his gaze when those blue eyes searched for his with some kind of sadness behind them.

“So how is this Lord Balthazar?” Castiel asked after a few more minutes.

Sam was the first to shrug and answer. “Many people say he’s hot, but he couldn’t break Dean and me here, no sir!” the Moose said with a grin.

“What do you mean break?” the prince pressed further.

“He means that it’s not our fucking business to talk about it,” Dean said, glaring at Sam pointedly.

The stupid Moose just rolled his eyes and approached Castiel a little. “No, I mean that his hotness didn’t reach Mr. Steel Heart over there,” he clarified.

Feeling the prince’s gaze on his back, Dean cracked his neck. “So you are attracted to men?” Castiel inquired.

Startled, Dean stopped on his heels and turned back. “What is it to you?” he shot back.

“I was just curious,” the blue-eyed answered, closing his arms around his own form, hugging Dean’s jacket closer to his body. He then turned back to Sam. “Do you think he will be a good husband?”

Rubbing his neck, Sam looked to the ground, probably not wanting to tell Castiel the truth. Dean would take the burden to himself, but the innocence inside the prince’s blue eyes stopped him from doing so. Still, Sam was taking too long and Dean knew he wouldn’t choose the right words. Not that Dean himself would, but he could try.

Sighing, the wolf stopped and turned on his heels. “Lord Balthazar is a wealthy man and I’m sure he’ll give you anything you ask him, but he’s a little…Greedy, I think is the right word. He’ll make you happy if what you wish is money or something money can buy, but that’s pretty much about it. He chose you because he wanted someone to marry so he could be the king,” the wolf said with a small voice.

It was obvious when the sadness took over Castiel’s eyes. Dean knew it couldn’t be easy to be used like that, and he wanted to hold the prince until his watery eyes shone with the softness from when he handed Dean his favor.

“I would like somewhere to rest for the night, please,” Castiel said, his voice so small that Dean had shut his wolf from getting protective over him.

“Right,” Dean nodded, walking a few more steps until he found a cave.

Sam frowned at him. “Come on, Dean, you can do better.”

The prince looked towards the setting sun and rushed inside the darkness. “No, it is perfect, I just need a door, and everything will be just fine,” he assured them.

Shrugging, Dean ripped a piece of wood from a giant tree and put it in front of the cave. “Call us if you need anything.”

Castiel held his eyes for a moment before turning around. “Thank you,” he whispered as he closed the door.

-~-

“I just wanted people to see me for who I am, not _what_ I am,” Dean told Sam in the morning while they waited for Castiel to wake up.

The Moose had asked him why he pushed everybody away, exactly like he was doing with the prince, even if he actually had feelings for him, like Sam had pointed out. Dean tried to deny it for all of two seconds before giving in. One look into the depths of Castiel’s eyes was all it took for him to develop feelings he was embarrassed to even think about.

“That’s the destiny of all hybrids,” Sam said, and Dean was sure he was having some kind of inner argument with himself.

“I’m just saying I’m not as bad as everybody seems to think. It’s not like I’m gonna get out eating everyone who happens to cross my way. I don’t even remember ever eating a person, for fuck’s sakes!” The wolf threw himself on his back, falling against the grass with the heels of his palms pressed to his eyes.

Suddenly, the sun was blocked from his face and Dean felt a hand sliding through his hair. Mortified, he slowly removed his hands from his eyes to see Castiel there, brushing the stray locks away from his forehead. “You are not what other people assume, Dean. You are what you make of yourself,” the prince told him, looking away into the horizon.

“Cas?” Dean asked with a small worry between his eyebrows.

The raven haired finally met his eyes. “Yes, Dean?” he inquired softly, still running his long fingers between Dean’s locks.

“What are you doing?” The words felt raw in his mouth, his throat way too dry.

“I am not sure,” came the reply.

Sam decided that was a good moment to step into the conversation and Dean never felt like killing him more than that instant. “We better get going, guys, we still have a whole day’s walk ahead,” the Moose said.

As if that was everything Castiel was waiting for, he stood up and away from Dean, like he had never been there in the first place. The wolf couldn’t explain why his chest felt so empty all of a sudden.

-~-

“Cas, you are fucking awesome!” Dean told the prince with a big grin just after Castiel had taken down ten men all by himself, without shedding even a beam of sweat.

Blushing a little, Castiel smiled back at Dean; a genuine and true smile that had the wolf’s heart doing back flips. “Thank you, Dean,” the prince said, and if Dean’s hand remained on the small of his back after giving it a congratulatory pat, then that was nobody’s business but Dean’s.

“You guys are so damn cute!”

Or maybe it was Sam’s business as well.

Castiel’s head once again tilted to the side, and Dean couldn’t help but pulling him closer to his side, not believing it when the prince didn’t stop him from doing so. In fact, he went willingly, like that was all he could ask for.

“Shut it, Sam,” Dean warned him, because Castiel was still going to marry Lord Balthazar the next day.

That was the thought that made Dean’s hand slide away from the prince’s back. Castiel threw him a questioning glance as Sam rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’m quiet. Wait, is that fresh grass with raindrops?!”

With that, the Moose ran back towards what was supposed to be his lunch, leaving Dean and Castiel alone. The wolf swallowed around the tightness in his throat and avoided the prince’s gaze, sitting on the grass to wait for Sam to come back. He counted fifteen seconds before Cas sat by his side.

“Tomorrow is your big day,” Dean said casually, taking a dry branch and poking the ground. “Finally gonna meet your future husband and new life.”

A moment’s hesitation passed before Castiel nodded. “Yes, that is what is apparently bound to happen,” the raven haired said, his voice quite small.

“Not so excited, huh?”

The wolf felt Castiel’s gaze on him and turned his face to meet his eyes. “I have found something that I care a way greater deal about than what my future will be,” he answered, eyes flicking to Dean’s lips.

Dean knew that was a bad idea, his instincts were screaming at him to run away and never go back, but he had never been that smart. Dropping the branch, the green-eyed cupped the prince’s cheek and watched him blink lazily before closing the small distance between them and placing his lips on top of Castiel’s.

Fireworks seemed to explode inside his chest and before he knew what was happening, he was straddling the prince’s hips, cupping both of his cheeks and pressing him into the grass. Castiel moaned into his mouth and Dean licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He was admitted within a second and didn’t waste time on tasting every single corner of Castiel’s mouth, the sweetness of it being intoxicating.

He couldn’t believe that was actually happening. Things never went right for him, and the fact that Castiel wanted him just as badly as he wanted the prince was making him dizzy. Or perhaps that was because he hadn’t breathed for the last five minutes or more, too entertained with battling Castiel’s tongue for dominance. His head was spinning as his sharp teeth nipped at the prince’s bottom lip, getting him yet another of those beautiful sounds out of him.

“Take me, Dean,” the prince whispered. “Take me as yours.”

Something possessive crawled its way into Dean’s chest and he ran his pointy nails on Castiel’s sides, telling him without words he had already had. Before he could answer the prince, though, someone shoved him away from Castiel.

The wolf growled at the intrusion, only to have blades pointed to his throat. He tried to understand what was happening as someone hauled Castiel to his feet and Dean’s eyes turned red when he heard the prince wincing with pain.

“How bloody romantic! The hybrid fell in love with the prince!” came the disgusting voice Dean knew all too well.

Baring his teeth and perking his ears out, Dean hissed at the blonde man. “Lord Balthazar, I believe you don’t have any other affairs to treat here,” he told him, trying as hard as he could to control his wolf.

“Oh, really? For what I understand, that was _my_ fiancé you were kissing not two minutes ago, wasn’t it?” the lord spat before turning to Castiel. “Are you hurt, darling?”

“I am perfectly fine,” the prince said from between clenched teeth. “But I am afraid you will not be, if you intend on staying here for any longer.”

Lord Balthazar frowned at the prince. “What are you saying? Did you truly _willingly_ allowed that…That _beast_ to touch you?” he inquired, disgusted.

Castiel took a few steps towards the lord, his eyes burning. “His name is Dean. And yes, my dear lord, I did. In fact, I crave for his touch much more than I would ever crave yours.”

Wait, did Cas really say that? Dean’s eyes opened widely, but before he could say something, a familiar, loud roar sounded from way too close. The guards around him dropped their blades in fear and Dean ran to Castiel, taking him in his arms as he the prince started to tremble, probably having bad memories from his time in the tower.

“Who is ready for a party?”

It was Gabriel.

And Sam.

No, it was Sam _riding_ Gabriel.

Oh, fuck.

The lord’s eyes opened widely as he stared at the sky. “What in Heaven’s name is that thing?!”

Sam’s voice sounded from somewhere on Gabriel’s back. “That _thing_ is my boyfriend, thank you very much,” he told Balthazar.

“Boyfriend?!” Castiel and Dean yelled together.

“Dear God, just because you two are equal it doesn’t mean that different hybrids can’t date,” Gabriel said with a pout that looked way softer on a dragon’s mouth than it should.

“This is madness!” Lord Balthazar shouted at them. “Guards, take those beasts out of my sight!” he commanded.

“What guards?” Sam asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Looking behind himself, the lord opened his mouth slightly before closing it again. He was about to say something when Gabriel ate him.

Well, shit.

As the Moose petted Gabriel’s head, Dean tried to make sense out of something. Castiel was still trembling in his arms, afraid of the dragon in front of them. As soon as Gabriel landed and assumed his human form once again, Sam already on the ground, all of Castiel’s fear vanished.

“G-Gabriel?” he inquired.

“You two know each other?” Dean interrupted, without understanding anything anymore.

“He’s my little brother,” Gabriel said, his pupils closing and opening once again. Damn, that was creepy.

“It was you all the time?” the prince continued, not believing yet.

He turned in Dean’s arms, but didn’t move even a step away, either still scared, or maybe comfortable in Dean’s hold.

“Like I’d ever leave you with another dragon hybrid.” Gabriel’s tone was so fond that Dean’s head hurt. How was it possible for things to have such a turn out?

Castiel grinned at his brother, unshed tears forming inside his eyes; yet he still didn’t move. Dean felt like that was important, the fact that he wouldn’t leave him and, suddenly, everything made sense. He knew Castiel was a prince kept at a dragon’s keep, but the dragon had never tried to hurt him, although he wasn’t allowed to leave the tower. And Gabriel could have caught them easily back at the castle. But he didn’t.

Now everything fell into place.

Except for one thing.

“Gabriel, what do you mean Cas and I are equal?” Dean asked.

Gabriel and Castiel exchanged a look before nodding to each other. Castiel set himself free of Dean’s hold only to take a step back. The wolf realized the sun was almost setting, and the prince took a deep breath.

“Dean, there is something I have to tell you.”

As the sun set behind his form, golden dust swirled around Castiel and, once it had settled, ears perked up from his head, as well as a tail waved behind him. His nails had grown bigger and pointier, and something in Dean told him that his teeth were way sharper.

“Well, that explains a few things,” the blonde said, watching as a blush took place on the other wolf’s cheeks.

“I wanted to tell you before, but it never seemed like the right time,” Castiel explained.

With a soft smile, Dean offered him his hand, which Castiel accepted immediately, going willingly once the green-eyed pulled him in. “So you’re a guy by day and a hybrid by night?”

“Until I am accepted by my true love, yes,” the prince nodded.

Frowning, Dean tried to make sense out of the words as Castiel looked at the blonde’s chest, placing his hands against it. “That is why I asked you to take me.”

Oh, that.

Grinning like an idiot, Dean placed a soft kiss on Castiel’s lips. “You are mine as much as I am yours, Cas,” he told him.

That same golden dust swirled around Castiel once more, but this time it covered Dean as well. The green-eyed wrapped his tail with the prince’s and dove into the galaxies of his eyes, not caring if he would drown.

-~-

Later on, after they had gone back to Dean’s land and taken a much needed shower inside his cabin, the blonde showed Castiel around. His favorite places, the lake where he usually swam when it was too hot to stay inside, the grass where he ran when the moon was high in the sky, his wolf going wherever it wanted.

And it was while they were back inside, Dean giving the prince the grand tour, that Castiel kissed him first for the first time. The green-eyed felt the bed digging into his knees and fell on it, dragging Castiel with him, who didn’t stop kissing him for a second, like he would die if he did so. Dean didn’t think that idea was too absurd, because being away from Castiel meant being away from the only one who made him happy.

The prince tugged on his shirt, moving away for only a single second for Dean to take it off, Castiel himself taking the chance to do the same with his own before placing his lips against Dean’s once again. The need Dean could feel in his actions only stirred his own even further, making him take Castiel’s pants and boxers off as quickly as he could, changing their positions so that he would be the one on top.

Castiel was even more beautiful without all those layers of clothes, and he made quick work with Dean’s, his hands caressing every bit of skin that showed. Dean stroked their cocks together and Castiel threw his head back against the pillow, his mouth hanging open as if to let out a soundless scream. The blonde leaned down to kiss his chest, reaching for the oil he had on his nightstand, one he could use as lubricant.

“Please,” Castiel whispered, voice breaking off into a moan. “I need you in me, Dean, please.”

Kissing his way down the prince’s stomach, Dean whispered against his skin. “I’ve got you, Cas. I’m gonna take care of you,” he promised, coating his fingers on the oil and sliding one inside the blue-eyed.

It was impressive how Castiel stilled only for a second before his hips started to meet Dean’s finger, and it was even more impressive how quickly Dean got three inside him. By the time, the raven haired was letting out sounds so beautiful that Dean didn’t even know how to describe. Truly, it was a beautiful sight.

Carefully, he slid his fingers out and coated his cock before gently pressing inside Castiel, who clung to his shoulders, hiding his face against Dean’s chest. His breathing accelerated, but he didn’t grunt in pain once until Dean bottomed out. He only whispered weakly ‘move’ after a few seconds Dean hadn’t done it himself.

And he did.

He moved like they had all the time on the world, because, right then, they had. Castiel was beautiful, and he was his, something Dean still couldn’t believe. It was too much for him and he came with a whisper of Castiel’s name seconds after the blue-eyed had reached his own orgasm, ‘Dean’ falling from his lips like a prayer repeatedly.

“I love you,” Castiel whispered after they had both come down from their highs.

Lying on the bed and sliding out of him, Dean pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head. “I love you too.”

No other words needed to be said.


End file.
